Just Like Heaven
by amy-havok
Summary: A new arrival to Castle Rock plunges Ace's reputation in turmoil. Will the new girl turn Ace's life around for good or will Ace throw her away for his precious reputation and ruin perhaps the best thing that happened to him? Ace/OC Pairing
1. Distractions

**Summary: A new arrival to Castle Rock plunges Ace's reputation in turmoil. Will the new girl turn Ace's life around for good or will Ace throw her away and ruin perhaps the best thing that happened to him? Ace/OC Pairing**

**Disclaimer: The only person I own is Taylor and her family. I do now own the actors who played the characters and I don't own Stephen King. If I owned Kiefer Sutherland I wouldn't be here ;) **

Ace Merrill, Castle Rock bad-boy, sat on the bonnet of his car leaning back coolly in the summer heat. His gang, known and feared as the cobras throughout Castle Rock we sat in a circle around it, each drinking from a cool bottle of beer to try and cool-down under the warm summer. Hardly a word had been spoken between the boys for about half an hour when the sun really started beating down on the little town in Oregon.

None of the boys could tell what Ace was thinking, and none of them noticed the expression on his face. He usually wore a coy smile or looked ready to beat the shit into someone. No, all the boys were too dumb to even think about it.

Ace then moved from the bonnet of his car and into the driving seat. Eyeball, more out of habit than naivety, stood up and sat in the passenger seat of his car. He looked confused at himself for a moment, and when he realised the engine hadn't started looked at Ace who was looking at him like he'd just recited the alphabet backwards.

"What makes you think you're comin'?" He stated, reaching over to the passenger door to open it and forced Eyeball out.

"Where are you going, Ace?" Billy asked, bring his hand up to his browline to hide the sun from his eyes.

"Garage. Car needs fixing." He said bluntly, before reversing out of the scrapyard and heading towards town.

Eyeball looked at the other boys with a look of confusion on his face. "Thats the fourth time he's been there this week."

"And it's Wednesday." Vince said. They sat in silence for a few moments, shrugged it off and continued trying to cool down.

Ace parked up just outside the garage, out of sight, and turned the corner. The only other person in the room was someone bent over the open bonnet of a car, peering deeply inside it and unscruing the bolts on the engine. The figure was wearing blue over-alls, but the top half had been removed from the body and tidy around the waist, a dirty white tank-top takings it's place. She was humming to the radio absent-mindedly. Ace's heartrate somehow sped up ridiculously and his knees seemed to turn to jelly but he regained his composture and moved towards her hoping she'd notice him. She glanced at him, gave him a smile and stood up straight. Her hands were covered in oil, and there was a bit of black on her jaw-line.

"Mr. Merrill, how lovely to see you again." She said, wiping her hands on a dirty brown towel that hung out of her pocket. "And what can I do for you today?"

"Well I was just - you know - I wanted to..." He stammered. His hand went up to rub the back of his head nervously. _This is it_ He thought _Ask her out, you jerk_ "Would you like.. Can you.. Do you want to.." Her eyesbrows raised politely, patiently and she waited for him to get out what he said. "Can you take a look at my engine, I heard it rattling." He said. _Idiot_.

"Mr. Merrill --"

"Please, call me Ace." He said. Formalities - never liked them. She smiled at him.

"Well, Ace-" She emphasised his name playfully, and his heart fluttered as she said it. "- I've already looked under the bonnet. But I guess I don't mind checking it out again. Better safe than sorry." He grinned at her."Just park it up on that ramp while I finish replacing the valves in this engine and I'll take a look at it." She returned back to her work and Ace walked away silently cursing himself for not asking her out.

* * *

**Sorry this was relatively short, but here is the first chapter. I'm not massively keen on the title, but I was listening to the Cure and I thought it kinda fitted well. You will learn more about Taylor as the story continues. This isn't going to be a teenage-love/heart-break kinda story where someone gets cheated on or dies or anything like that, I'm gonna write this how I want to write it. I'm not fussed about reviews and shit like that but if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anythin' at all. Got it? **

**Thanks :) **


	2. Ace Merrill and the Date pt 1

**Here we go then guys, chapter two (part one) is up. Again, apologies for the shortness but I'll add the second part right away.**

For the first time in his life, or at least the first time he can remember, Ace stood in front of his mirror in his messy bedroom trying to pick out his best clothes. He decided on a pair of expensive dark blue jeans - no rips, no holes, no marks whatsoever - with neat black shoes and a tight black t-shirt. He had his hair done how it usually was, and the stubble around his jaw-line at a reasonable length. His palms were sweating, but he tried to ignore it. He even thought about buying her something but then thought against it.

* * *

Then came the problem of his friends seeing him out with her. What would they say? And it wouldn't just be his friends. Anyone would see old Ace Merrill on a date with the new-girl-on-the-block Taylor and is anyone saw how he acted they would think he was going soft. And softness shows weakness and this was something Ace avoided at all costs. He would have to be subtle, take her out to dinner but if he noticed anyone who knew him then he'd have to give them a knuckle sandwhich.

Something he never left without was his blade. A four inch pocket knife which he kept sharp.

Ace's eyes shifted to his watch every now and then, and as seven-thirty came near he went down to his car and drove to the 'posh' part of Castle Rock where the houses held almost nothing but happy memories for whoever lived there. He pulled up to her house, she'd given him her address earlier and walked up to the door. He debated wether or not he should knock. Would her parents have heard about his reputation already? Will they see him at the door and throw him away and tell their daughter never to go near him again?

As if God for once was on his side, the door opened and Taylor stepped out into the porch light. What a transformation; her face was no longer marked with black, her clothes weren't oilly. Ace had to look her up and down, his mouth falling open. She wore a red cocktail dress with a white belt, with matching red shoes. Her hair, usually streaked with black oil and tied up into a messy bun was cleaned and fell over her shoulders. She bit her lip, a look of nervousness in her eyes.  
"You look..." Ace was speechless. "...breathtaking." Her bottom lip appeared from under her teeth and she smiled, blushing slightly.

"If it's too dressy then I'll go up and change." She said. "My mom helped me out..."  
"No, don't. You look beautiful." Since when were _breathtaking _and _beautiful _in Ace's vocabulary? Well, since his eyes rested on Taylor. Usually when he was talking or complimenting girls it would be _hot _or _sexy _or on some occasions it wouldn't even be that. "Well, not bad for a grease-monkey." He said playfully. She shut the door behind her and punched him jokingly on the arm.

They arrived at a small restaurant where Ace had never heard of. And he thought it unlikely that any of the Cobra's would be here, as well as the rest of the bums at school. They sat in a booth somewhere near the back of the Italian-style restaurant where the lights were dim and the only real light they had was the candle burning in the centre of the table.  
"So, Taylor," he began, leaning back coolly in his chair and drinking from a bottle. "Tell me about yourself." He didn't really know how hard this was going to be.  
"I moved from Los Angeles." She replied. When Ace realised she wasn't going any further he continued.  
"Do you miss it?"  
"Yes and no. I miss my friends, the big-city kinda routine. You know, stuff like that." Once again, her answer was short but not detailed.  
"How long have you lived in Castle Rock?"  
"About six weeks. I only had to wait about two weeks before Charlie got me a job at the garage four weeks ago." She replied. "And what about you?" She replied as if trying to get off of her life-story.  
"What about me?"  
"Have you lived in Castle Rock your whole life?"  
"Yeah pretty much. People know who I am, they respect me." Ace said, taking another sip of beer. She noddd her head to make him aware that she understood. They ordered their first, and the two of them sat in a strange but not quite awkward silence. She looked around at the pictures around the wall of various photographs of places in Italy. He looked at her intently, wondering why her answers had been so un-detailed. Usually girls loved talking about themselves. Why was she so different? Why was she so... perfect?  
The wait for their meals was relatively unproductive as far as getting-to-know-one-another went. He made her laugh a few times, and some of the things she said unintentionally made him laugh back. When their meals arrived they seemed to find it the perfect excuse for not speaking. With their meals finished, the two went back to trying to make small-talk.

"What was your old school like?" Ace asked. _Good one, talk about school. _He thought sarcasitically to himself.  
"I was there until I was fifteen, then I dropped out because the teachers were giving me a hard time. Then I started working as an apprentice with my brother in mechanics. Two years later, here I am." She replied. The waitor came to take away their plates and hand them dessert menus. They decided against dessert, split the bill two ways (Taylor added a little loose change for the tip) and they walked out to Ace's car. He couldn't help but feel dissapointed. He'd wanted her to open up and talk, and he would end up opening up too. He guessed that perhaps they were both nervous.


	3. Ace Merrill and the Date pt 2

Ace Merrill and the Date pt 2

They pulled up outside Taylor's house at around nine o'clock. She sat in the passenger side, unsure what to say or whether she should get out? She looked over at him briefly, his hands were on the streering wheel and his eyes stared down sadly at his lap.  
"I don't have to be back until midnight. Why don't we do something. Show me around." She said. Ace looked up from his lap, a small smile on his face as if he was thinking about it, or atleast thinking about where to go.  
"I'd be happy to." He said. He turned the key in the egnition and they drove down the road. He didn't want to take her to the make-out point, it would be packed. He drove on, past the make-out point and sure enough the silhouettes of about 6 cars were there. He continued further on down to a lake which he knew was abandoned. He heard her gasp as the lake came into view, the moon reflecting into its waters. The parked the car up near the pier and they got out. There was a small run-down cabin set in some trees near the peer but it was set in darkness. They stood by the car side by side, just staring out at the view.

Taylor, feeling embarassed about her hostility throughout the evening decided to be a little more playful. She looked at Ace without any expression on her face. He looked at her, and she pushed him, her face immediately breaking out into a smile. He quickly but gently grabbed her wrists with one hand and quickly lifted her up over his shoulder. She was kicking and screaming and laughing as he walked down the pier towards the end of it.  
"No! No! No, Ace don't!" She shouted between laughter.  
"Say sorry!" He said to her.  
"Never!" She called back.  
"You have till the count of three."

"I'd never apologise to you!"  
"One..."

She continued to laugh.  
"Two..."  
"You wouldn't dare."  
"Thr-"

"I'm sorry! Put me down!" She shouted. He swung her over off of his shoulder and set her next to him at the end of the pier. They stood in a comfortable silence for a few moments, the air still ringing with laughter. Ace put his arm around her shoulder, and she snuggled into his chest. Her heart began to beat a little faster but a voice in her mind was telling her not to get too close.  
"You know," Ace began "I used to come out here when I was a little younger, before I met my friends." Perhaps if he opened up first she would do the same. "My dad was an alcoholic, my mum was mental... I didn't have any friends and no family to confide in. I used to come down here thinking about tying a rock of my ankle and throwing myself in here." There was a few moments silence where Ace relished in the silence. "I grew up, met my boys and now here I am. I'm a fucked-up bully with no real friends... just people who attached themselves to me and I just got used to their company." His voice was getting more and more bitter as he continued. He fingered a near-by rock, and skimmed it across the surface of the water. "I would do anything to be like everyone else." Ace heard a gently scoff just next to him. He looked at Taylor, who moved out of his arm and hugged her own arms, turning his back to him.

"You want to be petty and dishonest?" She asked him, her voice quiet.  
"Not everybodies like that." Ace replied, walking gently behind her. She kept her eyes focused on the water.  
"Yes they are..." She murmured, just audible for Ace to hear.  
"You're not like that." He said.  
"How do you know what I'm like?" She turned and faced him, her eyes searching. He was unsure what to say.  
"From what I've gathered so far, you are the most amazing person in my life." His words brought a smile of Taylor's face and she looked up at him adoringly.  
"Come on, I'll drive you home." Ace offered. He wrapped his arms around Taylor's shoulders and guided her back to his car.

The drive back was another comfortable silence, only interrupted by the radio and the occasional joke from Ace or laugh from Taylor. Before either of them knew it they arrived back at the front of Taylor's house. Ace walked around his car as Taylor was getting out, and being the gentleman he never knew he was, he wrapped his arm around her waist and walked her to the front door.  
"Thank you for tonight, Ace. I really needed it." She said, looking into his icy eyes.  
"I'll come and see you at the garage tomorrow, if you want." He offered, the smile from her lips being all he needed.

She had butterflies in her stomach as she stood on her front porch, and went for it. She stood on her tip-toes gently and planted a kiss on Ace's lips. He was in shock more than anything, but when he realised she had kissed him he kissed her back. His hands cupped her face, and after a few seconds she pulled away, giving him one last smile and entering her house. In the light of the porch outside Ace punched the air in prevail and hoped down to his car to drive back home.


	4. True Colours?

**This is going to be written more in Taylor's point-of-view. I don't own any of the characters other than Taylor blahblahblah. **

Taylor awoke the following morning feeling warm and comfortable in her bed covers. Memories of the previous night once again entered her memory and she couldn't help but smile to herself as she stretched in her bed. She let out a yawn and threw the duvets off of her small frame, swinging her legs round and placing her feet on the carpeted floor of her bedroom.

She couldn't believe how much of a good mood she was in, and as she entered the workshop singing Sinatra's 'Fly me to the Moon' Charlie, Bill and Pete looked at her in mild suprise. '...in other words - hoooold my hand..." she sung. "in other words, baby kiss me... Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever moooore. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore..." She grabbed a mop and began dancing around the shop floor until she got to her ramp where she threw her mop away and began looking through some paperwork, still tapping her foot.

Seeing her in such a good mood put the rest of the workers in a happy mood. They all doted on her as if she was their own daughter, and were just as protective. Especially Pete who unfortunately had lost his daughter a little while ago due to a car accident. Whilst both Pete and Taylor knew that she couldn't replace Jennifer, his daughter, Pete vowed to look after her.

Lunchtime came around, and Taylor didn't have anything to do for forty-five minutes. She decided to venture into town to get lunch. She walked to the diner just around the corner, her face lighting up when she noticed the familiar bodywork of Ace's car. And who should be leant against it but the man himself. She walked towards him, barely noticing the three other guys with him. He looked up just as she neared him and his face lit into a smile. Aware of his previous company, he dropped his smile and resumed his cool-guy attitude.

"Hey Ace." She said, smiling that smile that made his heart melt.

"Hey - " Once again becoming aware of his company and the eyes of his friends falling on him in confusion, he coughed and said "What can I get ya, babe?" and taking a drag on his cigarette.

"I'm on my lunchbreak." She said, feeling a little intimidated at Ace's friends but avoided looking at them. He looked away as if he wasn't interested, making his friends chuckle. Taylor shook this off, and then said "would you like to do something tonight, my parents are out - I can cook dinner or something?"

Ace shrugged his shoulders, making his friends laugh a little bit more. Taylor looked at Ace with her eyebrows furrowed and frowning. "Don't frown, you'll get more wrinkles."

"Why are you acting like a complete jerk? You weren't like this last night." Taylor said, her hands on her hips. "What happened to the Ace I knew last night?"

"I dunno, sweetcheeks. Perhaps theres two of us." His friends laughed some more. "Try putting in a 'Missing Persons' Ad so they can print it on the side of milk cartons." He started laughing at his own jokes, his friends roaring behind him. He tried to avoid the look of hurt in Taylor's eyes.

"Argh! Why did I _bother _thinking that you could have been a little bit different to all those other idiots!" Her voice raised as she walked past Ace and his friends. "You're just like the rest of them, you know that? Don't bother fucking speaking to me again." She turned his back on him and his friends, them chuckling away between themselves whilst Ace's shoulders sagged and he let out a regretful breath as he watches Taylor walk down the street into the diner.

"Hey Ace, you ain't gonna let what she said get to you are ya?" Eyeball said, noticing Ace's look. Ace looked back up at his friends and shook his said. "Definetely not. I ain't interested in her anyways." He lied. But the Cobras being the Cobras were pretty much thick as shit and fell for Ace's sherade and they all piled into Ace's car and drove off towards the scrap yard.

Taylor, meanwhile, suddenly lost her appetite and realised she would have had to have walked past Ace and his friends once again. She peered around the corner, and saw Ace's car turn a corner heading out of town. She walked back to the workshop, her brow arched angrily and and she stormed into the garage to continue with her work in silence.

Ace was feeling bad for what he did earlier, so after he ordered the boys out of his car and declining demands that he should go with them to the bar to 'pick up chicks', he rented some videos, snuck into somebody's back garden where he picked up and bunch of flowers. He only ran away when he heard the house-owners dog barking furiously through the side fence. He decided to walk to her house, hoping that she'd be in. He walked up to the front door and knocked a few times. He heard Taylor speaking, then the click of a receiver on a phone, footsteps and finally the turning of the doorknob.

Her face fell when she saw him looking there, which made Ace's heart sink. He gingerly handed over the flowers, almost glad to have them out of his hands. One corner of her mouth twitched upwards into a smile and she allowed him in.

She put water in a straight-glass and then putting the flowers in it. Ace sat awkwardly at the breakfast bar. "Why are you here, Ace?" She finally asked.

Ace sighed. "I just wanted to apologies. I don't know what happened. When I'm infront of my friends I'm a totally different person." Ace explained. Taylor's eyebrows raised, unimpressed by his answer. "Besides, I'm hungry. I even rented some films." He said, holding up two video cases. Taylor smiled at Ace's kindness.

"I was just thinking about having an early night. But now you're here - what do you fancy?" Taylor asked. Ace thought for a moment and casually stood up.

"You know what I _really _fancy?" He said, walking up to her with a playful smile on her lips. "Is a kiss." Taylor looked into his blue eyes as his hands wrapped around her waist. She smiled up at him and stood on her tip-toes to give him a gently kiss on the lips. They pulled away from one another, both their smiles slowly falling but still keeping eye contact. Ace leaned in and kissed her again his hands running up her sides and finally cupping her face gently. She kissed him back, her hands running up his chest. She could feel he was well toned under his shirt.

They broke apart, Ace astounded at himself that he didn't begin to go further and have hers and his clothes removed within seconds. It had been a while since he'd had sex, but he felt he should wait for the right time. Ace moved away from where Taylor began cooking. Rice, chicken and bacon with mushrooms and an assortment of other delicious things. They moved through to the living room, Ace quickly sliding in 'The Bridge on the River Kwai' before settling down next to Taylor whilst eating their food.

When they finished, Taylor took the plates through to the kitchen and quickly ran upstairs where she had grabbed her duvet from her bed. She threw it over Ace as she got them drinks, and then finally slid under the covers. Her legs were over his, their torso's next to one another and Ace's arm draped over her shoulder. Occasionally Taylor would turn around and give him an affectionate kiss on his lips.


	5. I thought I could make you change

A week had passed since the incident with Ace and the Cobras, and Taylor was convinced that Ace wouldn't act like a complete dick again. She even hoped that he'd introduce her to his friends, or invite her out with him if they all went out. Taylor and Ace's relationship wasn't any futher than just 'seeing one another' and the furthest they had gone was kissing - which was shocking in Ace's case.

It was Friday evening, the first time Taylor or Ace hadn't seen each other since their first date. Taylor's invited some of her friends over that evening, whilst Ace went out with the boys for play pool and drink. It was nearing seven o'clock when Taylor's friends, Annette and Connie, finally arrived with a handful of snacks, videos and face-packs.

"So what have you been doing this past week, T?" Annette asked as they sat down in Taylor's room in various parts of the room; Connie was lead on the sofa by the window, Annette led diagonally across Taylor's bed with a box of chocolates in front of her and Taylor was sat in her bean-bag.

"You know how it goes, Annie. Been working and ...err.." a smile crossed her lips, "seeing someone." This triggered excitement between the two girls.

"Oh my God, WHO?!" They both screamed excitedly at the same time.

The two girls calmed down but excited smiles still remained on their faces. "I don't really wanna say his name, I mean, it's not even serious. It might go totally down the drain." Taylor said, unsure what her friends might say.

"Come _on _Taylor, spill the beans!" Connie yelled.

"Okay, okay. It's Ace." Connie's face fell, but Annette still looked at Taylor excitedly.

"Oh come on I don't care if it's ace, I wanna know who it is!" Annette said, not quite clicking at what Taylor just said.

"No, Annie, it's Ace. Ace Merrill." Annette's face dropped.

"Ace Merrill?" Annette repeated the name as if it shouldn't be uttered at all. "He's the biggest bully in the whole of Oregon. I've seen football players cower in his very presence. And he messes girls around so much." Annette said.

"I've seen him flush a kids head down the toilet too." Connie piped in.

"Shut up Connie, it's not like you're any better. You're seeing Billy Tessio for God's sake!" Annette said to her.

"Well he isn't as bad as Ace!" Connie replied, sticking up for herself. Taylor sat in her bean-bag looked from one to the other as an argument began brewing.

"Guys..." Taylor started.

"Billy Tessio is just a bigger bully as Ace is!"  
"He's nothing like Ace, don't compare him to that!"  
"Guys..." Taylor said a little louder.  
"Am I honestly the only one who goes for _decent _guys?"  
"If I remember correctly you slept with Eyeball on the third date."  
"GUYS!" Taylor yelled. This stopped the two arguing and looked at her in shock. "I can't believe you two are arguing over guys. Didn't you promise one another from Day One that you wouldn't let boys come inbetween you?" They looked at one another gingerly and nodded. "Then I think you two should stop shouting and hug one another." Neither of them moved for a second, then both of them got up and once and hugged each other tightly muttering apoligies to one another.

"As for Ace, I think he's changed."

"I'm sorry, T, but even the best lion-tamer couldn't train that animal. He always has been and always will be a bully, and no one will change him. He doesn't believe in love. As soon as he gets into bed with you, he'll leave you the next day." Annette said.

"Hell, he's probably even out frenching girls this moment." Connie interrupted.

"You're both wrong." Taylor said, begginning for feel doubt in her own heart. "Besides, even if he _was _then it wouldn't bother me because we aren't official."

"Babe, if he's kissing girls behind your back whilst you're only seeing one another then he isn't serious about the relationship." Connie said.

"Okay, I'll prove it. We'll go to the bar, only for five minutes. Connie can see Billy and I can prove to you two that Ace _can _be a nice guy." Connie and Annette looked at one another for a moment, but then got up and followed Taylor down to her car where they set off for town. They saw Ace's car parked in the car park of the bar and pakred theres up in whatever avaliable space they could find. They walked indoors and it was packed. Every girl Taylor saw had to look at their partner who they were lip-locking with and look for that blonde hair and baby face.

But happiness filled every ounce of her body when she saw Ace at he back about to pocket a ball in pool. Billy and Vince were talking to one another whilst checking out anything with boobs that walked past them whilst Eyeball stared at the pool table, his qeue in his hands.  
"Taylor, what I'm about to do you have to promise not to hate me for..." Annette said into her ear. Taylor looked at her confused, but before Taylor would reply Annette began walking off in Ace's direction. She saw Annette, lead against the pool table next to Ace and begin chatting to him. Anger began burning up inside the pit of Taylor's stomach as she saw Annette lean in to kiss him. She almost had to close her eyes, but couldn't because she wanted to see what Ace did.

She wanted to throw up with anticipation and it felt like her throat at temporarily closed. She breathed fresh air again when she saw Ace push Annette away and then continued playing pool. Annette walked away from him, looking Taylor with a look of shock on her face, but happiness mixed in there too.

"Oh my God, I think you may have tweaked that over-sized sex drive of his." Annette said. Taylor, although previous jealous and incredibly hurt that her friend did that, shrugged what just happened away from her and made a point to thank her by buying her a drink or something for proving her point. Taylor blushed at what she said.

"Well, as Connie is already up lip-locking with Billy I'm going to go and find some of my own tongues to lock with. Go up there and talk to him." Annette gently nudged her forward before turning around and disappearing into the crowd. Taylor walked up, leaning against the post a little behind Ace as he pocketed the last ball. He raised his fist in the air in triumph whilst Eyeball looked pissed off.

Taylor moved forward and gently hugged Ace from behind. Ace turned quickly, looking ready to push whoever had their arms around him but when he looked down into the smiling green eyes of Taylor, he half smiled back and kissed her forgetting where he was. They broke apart and Ace said "I thought you were spending the night in tonight."

"I was. Then I realised that I missed you." She replied, giving him one last peck on the lips.

"Ace, who's the broad?" Eyeballs asked, rudely. Ace turned his torso to look in his general direction. He wasn't sure what to do, introduce him as his girl and shock the nation or carry on as normal and shrug before taking her outside.

Stupidly, he decided on the latter. He shrugged his shoulders, which Taylor noticed, and grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards the back door. She tried pulling against his grip but his force was too tight. When they were finally outside with the door closed behind them Ace finally let go.  
"Why are you ashamed of introducing me to your friends?!" She practically yelled.

"I'm not ashamed, it's just difficult." Her anger began to anger him back,

"It's not fucking difficult to say a few names out loud. Or are you so stupid you can't even do that?" Before she knew it her back was up against the brick wall, Ace's body pressed up against hers and one of his hands holding both her wrists above her head.  
"Don't you _dare _call me stupid." He spat in her face. Taylor felt more shocked than upset. But when the shock disappeared she began to turn more angry.

"Get your hands off of me." She seethed. Ace didn't move. "Now." She said firmly. Ace looked into her eyes, letting go after a couple of seconds. She rubbed her wrists and shoved past him, still angry. "I should have listened to Annette. How could I possibly think that you would change for me?" She said, audible enough for Ace to hear. She turned her back once again and continued walking home, after realising her car keys were in her bag, and her bag was with Connie.

Ace, meanwhile, looked down at his hands. They weren't marked at all but he still looked at them as if they were covered in blood. His heart felt as if it was being twisted and he felt choked up. He walked back inside miserably, immediately greeted with slaps from Connie.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" She screamed, whilst being restrained by Billy and Vince. "ANNETTE JUST SAW TAYLOR RUSHING OFF DOWN THE STREET - SO WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER YOU CHAUVINISTIC JERK?!" The bar began to turn quiet and Connie just calmed herself down, looking daggers at Ace. Billy and Vince let go of her and she moved through the silenced crowd to the front door to follow after Annette who had ran after the shrinking silhouette of Taylor.


	6. Kiss and Make Up

That night Ace couldn't get to sleep. His bed wasn't as welcoming as it usually was, he felt the sheets were uncomfortable and even with his window open he felt like he couldn't breath. Guilt lodged in his mind about what he did the previous evening and it was almost light before Ace managed to get any sleep at all.

He woke up again a few hours later, glancing at the clock on his bedside table. It had just passed twelve o'clock. He got out of his bed and went through his normal routine; a quick shower, spend two minutes getting dressed, five minutes on his hair and get out of the door before his father started to get lary, or his mother had one of her fits. He couldn't bring himself to get into his car for some reason and decided on walking aimlessly around town hoping he would find Taylor and she'd forgive him with her arms wide open, and praying he didn't come face to face with his boys. There company was not something Ace wanted at the moment. He had self-pity to wallow in, and the boys would only mess around and act like complete dicks. He shuffled down the street with his hands in his pockets gicking half-heartedly at a can.

Meanwhile, Taylor was sitting on the windowsill gazing miserably out of the window. Connie was asleep on the other side of Taylor's bed with her foot just poking out of the bed covers and her face buried in her pillow. Annette was led on the floor cucooned in her own quilt. When they got back home the previous night it was Annette's idea to crack open a bottle of wine and sing into their hairbrushes to Frank Sinatra and then talking intimately about previous relationships, sex tips, their childhoods and plans for the future. It was gone four in the morning when Connie and Annette fell asleep, but Taylor couldn't sleep at all. She looked around her room and the sleeping lumps and decided she needed air. She quickly wrote a note explaining where she was and what time she'll be back. With that, she grabbed her coat and put the note next to Annettes sleeping form, and walked out of her house.

Ace was barely paying attention to where he was going, still kicking a discarded can and ignoring the looks he was getting off so many different people - people who always saw Ace with the Cobras and always causing havok among the streets of Castle Rock.

Taylor didn't know what she was feeling at the moment. She doubted very much that she was in love with Ace. She didn't even believe in love anymore. But that was only because she had her heart torn out of her chest by her ex-ex-boyfriend. The very thought of him and what he did made her want to throw up. Yes, she was convinced that Luke was the love of her life, and what did he do? Ruin everything for her. Four wonderful years totally down the drain and for what? The charming blonde girl who worked in their local bar back in Los Angeles.

Ace began fiddling with some loose change as he rounded a corner somewhere near the diner. He glanced up looking down the street at the garage hoping that it was open, but it was never open on Saturdays. He sighed inwardly.

...Then there was Ryan, who left her for the army. Honestly, why were men such jerks? She never loved Ryan. No, she _did _love Ryan, but she wasn't **in love **with him. It still hurt when he said those words to her. 'Taylor baby. I joined the army. I'm leaving next month. I'm sorry.' Taylor scoffed, turnings the corner and looking up the street to see if the garage was open - perhaps if Pete was in then Taylor could talk to him? But noticing it was shut Taylor's eyes diverted to her feet.

Ace hated his life. For the first time in his life he felt capable of falling in love. And he managed to ruin it. He would never go as far as hitting Taylor, but threatening her like that and being so rough with her was still enough to drive anyone away. He gave the can one last kick and sent it flying off to the other side of the street, narrowly missing two old ladies who were chatting. They barely batted an eyelid. He rounded the corner, his body knocking into someone elses. They muttered their apologies, Ace glancing up to see the green eyes of Taylor.

Taylor blinked at him, no expression on her face. Her mouth was slightly open and she scanned him over. He murmured her name, and Taylor tried walking past him. He grabbed her arm, not too forcefully and tried to get her to turn to him.

She looked into his blue eyes, her heart fluttering as she melted in them like she had done so many times before. She scanned over his face, waiting for Ace to say something. He mouth was opening and shutting as if he was trying to find the right words.

"I'm sorry." He finally said.

She blinked a few times, driving her eyes away from him. She felt her eyes begin to water. She began to worry - she hadn't cried in years. She didn't cry when Ryan left her for the Army, she didn't even cry when Luke left her. And her she was, stood in front of a man she knew a little over a week and she was getting all teary-eyed.

"'Sorry' is just a word. You don't mean it." She almost spat at him, her bottom lip trembling. She walked away from him, but it still felt like her heart was still in front of Ace. She finally felt a tear fall down her cheek, she couldn't believe it.

"I love you." Ace called after her. As much as she wished she didn't hear it, and as much as she wished she could push herself forward she found herself repeating what he just said in her head unsure of what he just said, her feet stopped dead on the pavement.

"What did you say?" She turned to face him.

"I love you." Ace repeated. "I loved you from the moment I saw you. I knew that you were the person in my life that would help me change it providing I didn't screw up along the way. I love you Taylor Grace Thompson. And I always will." He admitted. _Nice, confess your love for her in front of the diner. You classy bird, you! _Ace mentally scolded himself.

Taylor's feet ran forward to him, her arms flinging around his neck as if her life depended on it. The smell of his cologne filled her nostrils and sobbed into his shoulder. His arms wrapped protectively around her waist and Ace lifted her up off the floor, swinging her around.

They pulled apart, looking at one another for a meer second before their lips clashed together - they were both unaware of the amounts of eyes staring at them through the window of the diner. Someone began to clap, which then started off the rest of the crowd who applauded and whooped. This could have been because Ace would no longer be a wanker, or the less-selfish option of Ace finally finding the right thing in his life.


	7. I won't say it

Taylor arrived back home ten minutes later, a large smile on her face. Walking upstairs, she wandered if the other girls were up yet. She checked in on them and sure enough they were both asleep. She smiled, picking up the note she had left and screwing it into a ball to throw in her bin next to her desk.

She sat back down at the sofa, staring out of the window. Ace's lips still felt as if they were pressed against hers, and she affectionately and gently rubbed her lips. Annette stirred, rubbing her eyes and blinking at Taylor who just smiled at her.

"You're happy... what put you in a good mood?" Annette asked, propping herself up on her elbow to look at Taylor. This finally awoke Connie who rolled over to face Taylor with her eyes barely open.

"Oh I don't know - it could be the sun shining so beautifully, perhaps it could even be the fact that when I bumped into a certain Mr. Merrill this morning he told me he loved me, or perhaps the fact I don't feel fat after eating so much junk last night." Taylor said, returing her gaze to the window.

"What was that?" Connie said at last, sitting up. Clearly this did something to her, as she then brought her hand up to her head as if it were about to fall off and led back down.

"Ace confessed his love for you? What did you say back?" Annette asked. Taylor thought back. She didn't actually say anything back. She just kissed him. This is what she told her two friends.

"I told you, I don't believe in that stuff anymore." Taylor said. "I've had my heart broken already, I'm not letting myself fall for it again." She continued. Both Annette and Connie knew about Taylor's previous relationships. They both nodded in understandment. "I guess I'll just see how it goes..." Taylor then added, speaking more to herself than Annette and Connie. Her voice sounded floaty and she smiled as she said it, her eyes locked on a pair of thrushes who were circling around one another singing and cherping happily.

Annette and Connie looked at one another, smiling, then back at Taylor who was still watching the birds. "Love is in the air!" They both sung loudly. Taylor scowled at them. "Don't be ridiculous. I just like him."  
"Come on girl, that grin says it all - You're in love!" Annette cried, sitting up excitedly.

"Oh come on, I'm not in love. I told you, I've known him a little over a week and I'm not rushing myself into saying the 'L' word to him." She was begginning to get aggiatated.

"Admit it! Admit it! Say those words out loud. You'll feel better!" Connie said.

"I'm not saying 'I'm in love'!" Taylor said, firmly. "Now drop it." The silence after what she said hit her like a brick wall. She looked at her friends who both looked her back, gingerly. "Who wants pancakes?" She asked - to lighten the mood. Connie and Annette grinned as they raced downstairs to prepare breakfast.. which by now was lunchtime.


	8. Meet the Parents

**The only person I own is Taylor and Jim. If sex scenes offend you don't read past the breakline halfway thought this chapter. This story isn't brilliant and relatively rushed, but I'll probably re-edit it at a later date. Thanks for you patience :)**

Ace led on his bed with his arms behind his head staring at the ceiling. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so light. Infact, he doesn't even know the _first _time he felt like that. The very mention of Taylor made his heartbeat quicken, his eyes to shine. But then there was the boys; they would ridicule him, laugh at him and just act like complete jerks. They were still only boys - they didn't know what love was until it would come around and bite them in the ass.

Ace was determined to keep hold of Taylor as long as he could. She was the first thing in his life that was good, and he wanted to keep it instead of ruining it all. But she knew she wasn't tolerant of being messed around. What it was that had happened to her Ace wasn't sure, but she knew it hurt and it probably still did to this very day. But he promised himself not to hurt her.

He began feeling a little bored laying there, and decided on what he was going to do. He walked out of his house, ignoring the shouts from his drunk father and headed into town. He needed a job, to prove to Taylor that he was beginning to change for the better. He found a familiar truck parked outside of the shop, belonging to the tree-surgeon Jim. He was in his early forties with vibrant black hair on his head greying at the roots. He had a handle-bar moustace around his mouth too, wearing a chequered shirt and jeans. His apprentice had suddenly moved to Bermuda with his father so Jim was left with no one else. Upon seeing Ace stood by his truck, Jim's eyes widened.

"Merrill, whatever it is you want just take it. I haven't got time to deal with chasin - "He began, but was cut off when Ace shook his head.

"I need a job - please, Jim." Ace said, his eyes pleading. Jim was taken a-back.

"What did you say?" He asked. "You're asking for a job?"

"Yes, I'll do anything... please." Ace stepped forward, his hands clasped together. "I have a girl to impress." Jim smiled.

"Get in the van. You can start today." Ace grinned at him, hopping around the other side of the truck and getting into the passenger side. They say in a very awkward silence until Jim drove into a clearing on the edge of town where a group of trees were already cut down.

"This girl you're trying to impress - who is she?" Jim asked, trying to make polite conversation.

"Who I'm not going to say just yet." Ace said. "But she's perfect."

"Perfect doesn't exist, unfortunately." Jim said. "But if she's enough to make you change your ways, then she's a keeper." He smiled at Ace, and Ace smiled almost nervously back. "Lets get to work."

That afternoon was warm. Within the hour Ace with beaded in sweat, his shirt discarded in Jim's truck and a bottle of water kept next to him at all times. He was hesitant about answering any questions Jim had about Ace's family - it turned out Jim and Ace's father had been good friends in school.

Before Ace knew it, the sun was beginning to sink - which signalled hometime. Jim dropped him off outside the shop where they met earlier that day agreeing to pick him up at nine the next morning at the same place. He was to be paid weekly, a grand total of 40 a day. He decided he'd walk to the garage, seeing as it was late-night opening that day. He looked through the garage, the radio on and Taylor singing happily. She looked up as she approached, dropped her spanner and ran to him. She jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist, kissing him roughly as Ace held her up - ignoring the wolf-whistling from Charlie and Bill. She put her legs down, put still remained close to him, his hands still on her backside.

"I missed you." Taylor said, looking into his eyes. "What have you been doing?"

"I got myself a job." Ace said, as if it took him ages thinking of something interesting to say.

"Oooh, get you." She kissed him lightly. "Doing what?"

"I'm helping Jim the tree surgeon out." Ace replied. "Fancy doing something tonight?"

"Well my parents are out tonight - you could come back to mine and we could - " she hesitated "watch a film" followed by a sly wink. Ace's eyebrow arched and a smirk played on his lip. He didn't need to verbally reply. "Great! Come by mine whenever." She kissed him again before returing to her work as he left the garage.

* * *

Taylor's heart was racing nervously as she darted around her room, putting dirty clothes in the wash-bin, clean clothes in her drawer and making sure there was nothing awkward in her bed. She had had sex before - her first time being Luke when she was sixteen, the next time being lust-filled when she was with Ryan. She hadn't had sex in ages, and tonight she needed it - with Ace.

She prepared herself; her underwear was important for this. She picked out plain black frenchies with frills around the leg holes, and a matching black balcony bra. She then put on a pair of dark green short-shorts and put on a white t-shirt. She didn't bother with jewellery and made sure her hair looked good down. She bit her lip as she looked at herself in the mirror, and heard a knock at the door. She ran downstairs, opening it widely.. Ace stood there, smoking the last of his cigarette - wearing a white wifebeater with camoflauge trousers. Taylor knew he wasn't in the army, obviously, but _damnit _did that uniform look on him.

His eyes looked her up and down, taking in her bare legs and that t-shirt that didn't show off the curves he knew she had. He flicked his cigarette away, walking towards her casually unsure of what she had planned. Dinner followed by sex? Or just straight into sex?

After allowing him in she shut the front door quietly behind him. He turned to face her, before temptation took him over. He rushed forward, cupping her face and kissing her roughly. She kissed him back as her hands ran up his chest, feeling his toned body beneath the fabric of his wifebeater.

She felt her back press up against the wall next to the stairs as Ace moved forwards pressing his body against hers, so much so that he could almost feels her racing heart. His hands ran down the sides of her body, tracing her hourglass figure and his hands lingered at her thighs. Ace broke away from his kiss, only to begin kissing her jawline as she tilted her head back to give him more flesh. His lips moved down to her collarbone, his teeth gently nibbling and the crook in her neck.  
He picked her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist, his lips back on hers. They temporarily broke apart to get Taylor's shirt over her head. His eyes landed on her chest, his mouth falling open in awe. She began to chuckle and turn slighly red.

"You like?" She joked. He nodded his head slowly, breaking his eyes away from her chest and into her eyes. His lips collided with hers once again he carried her upstairs, her legs still wrapped around his waist.

He opened the door without breaking the kiss, dropping her on the bed and climing on top of her. Taylor grabbed the bottom of Ace's wifebeater and pulled it over his head quickly. Ace's hands got back to wandering her body, reaching up and massaging her breasts. She moaned into his mouth, the lust growing stronger. Ace removed Taylor's short-shorts quickly, admiring the underwear for a few seconds as Taylor unbottoned the buttons on his trousers. He discarded them quickly taking in a few moments to look at Taylor's body still only in underwear, admiring her spread legs as they rested just over his knees. Her hand was tickling his thigh gently, making his crotch tingle. _Oh the things I could do to that body. _He thought to himself.

He began to kiss her again, whilst his hands fiddled with her black frenchies. He threw them across the room, returning the fiddle with the clasp of the bra. Finally, his boxers removed he mounted her properly.

She gasped as he pushed himself into her, biting her lip and turning it into a gentle moan. Now that the clothes were off, everything began to turn much more sensual. He took care not to hurt her, wasn't going too fast or too deep. He looked down at her, her lips bruised from their kissing and her eyes trained on his. She felt her bare chest rising and falling beneath his with every pelvic thrust he took. Her arms ran up his arms, over his shoulders and his neck, bringing his face down to kiss her. He continued for a few minutes, being careful not to break the fragile girl beneath him, looking at her face and preparing himself to stop at the first sign. She shut her eyes a few moments, her fingernails digging sharper into his back as he pumped into her a few more times. He felt her tighten around him and a moan escaped loudly from her lips as she came.

He could feel himself about to come too - that feeling beneath his stomach tightened. He brought his hands down to her backside holding her in place as he pushed himself into her as the feeling consumed him. He felt himself come, and he looked down almost ravenously at the grinning girl below him.

* * *

Ace kissed her, caressing her cheek tenderly and moving off of her to lay beside her. She propped herself up onto her elbow, smiling at him and bringing the covers up to cover her body. "You've clearly had experience." She teased him.

"I've been around... It's a habit you've unwillingly put a stop to." Ace said, his eyes scanning her face.

"Oh, that would be so selfish - having you all to myself." She joked, moving to put his arm around him and rest her head on his chest.

"You hinting for a threesome." Ace said, smiling into her hair. She slapped his chest, and got up to put on a pair of pyjama shorts and a baggy shirt.

"What do you want for dinner?" She asked, turning to look at him as she opened the bedroom door. "Or shall we order take-away?" After minor persuasion, Taylor went downstairs to order Wong Key's Chinese takeaway whilst Ace put on his boxers, trousers and a shirt and he followed her.

"It'll be here in thirty min --" Taylor started, before Ace's lips collided with hers. They stood there for a good few minutes, the receiver of the phone still in Taylor's hand curled up and leaning against her chest, whilst her other hand was on Ace's chest. Ace's hands, meanwhile, were exploring every bit of the back of Taylor's body - from stroking her back to cupping her bum and running his hands over her hips. They pulled away.

"Mmm, I could get used to that." Taylor murmured and Ace grinned at her, affectionately tucking her hair behind her ears.

"You are one of a kind, Miss Monroe." He whispered, earning himself a kiss.

The chinese arrived and the two ate happily at Taylor's kitchen table, talking about anything and everything whilst their feet stroked one another under the table. Ace kept on asking her questions - her favourite singer, her favourite books, her home in Los Angeles.

"And obviously I can't be the first guy you've been.." Ace paused, thinking of the right thing to say and he was unaware Taylor freezing beside him. ".. intimately involved with. Was there anyone before me?" He asked. Taylor paused, looking down at her mixture of rice, sweet sauce and chicken strips. Ace sensed something was wrong and leant forward, putting his hand on hers and rubbing it gently. "I would really like to know.." He said.

Taylor leant back in her chair, but didn't pull her hand away from Ace's. "Yes. There have been others." She said softly. Ace felt a pang of jealousy course through him like electricity, and it was a feeling that shocked him. "And I guess as _we're _intimately involved you have a right to know.." She put her fork down onto her plate and looked at him. "Luke de Couvié was the name of my first serious boyfriend. Oh I thought he was amazing; good looking, romantic, wealthy, charming - had a lovely family too. He was my first - " Ace already felt an overwhelming hatred for this man. Taylor looked away, shaking her head and scoffing to herself. "- and I thought I was in love with him." There was a moments silence. Ace stroked her hand with his thumb to comfort her and she smiled. "The bastard left me - for some pretty blonde barmaid." Taylor shut her eyes again and her jaw clenched. "But I got over him a long time ago."

"Then there was Ryan." She began, laughing slightly as Ace raised his eyebrows. "I never loved him as much as I thought I loved Luke, but you know - I still loved him. He wasn't too bad in bed either." Taylor joked, and giggled when she saw Ace's face contort into jealousy. "But he left me for the army. And being left twice doesn't exactly help a girls self esteem." Taylor stood up, slipping her hand away from Ace's as she started scraping the food off of her plate in an attempt to get both her previous lovers off of her mind.

Ace walked up behind her and stroked her arms. Her washing paused, and she finally let go of the plate and sponge. She turned to face him, her eyes welling up with tears. "I don't want to be hurt again, Ace." She murmured to him. She blinked a few times to get rid of the tears, but they managed to escape, as did a pathetic sob from her throat. Ace wrapped his arms around her for a few moments, comforting and letting her cry into his chest. He soothed her as he stroked her hair and gently rocked her back and forth. She pushed himself away from him slowly, laughing at herself. "I'm sorry, I must look so weak and pathetic." She said.

Ace lifted her chin and made her look at him. "Hey... You are the most amazing person I have ever met. If I hadn't have met you then I would probably be out till stupid o'clock in the morning wrecking havoc on the town and I wouldn't be earning money for myself." He cupped her face and looked into her green eyes. "If it wasn't for you, I --" The two were cut short by the sound of a key.

"Taylor - we're home!" Came the sound of her mother from the doorway. "Have you got company?"

"Yeah. Mom, dad - I want you to meet somebody." Taylor smiled, taking Ace's hand as he silently protested. "Mom, dad, this is Ace. Ace - this is my mom and dad." She introduced them. Taylor was astonished at how much Taylor looked like her mother. Taylor's father greeted him with a curt nod and a shake of his hand and Taylor's mom grinned at him.

"Ooh, smells nice. What you cooking?" Her dad said, moving past the two and moving into the kitchen. "Ah! Take away- I should have known!"

"I'd best go now. Nice meeting you Mr and Mrs. Monroe." Ace called receiving a goodbye from her father in the kitchen and a polite goodbye from her mother stood in front of him. "Jim wants me working nice and early tomorrow - I'll come by the garage at lunch if you want?" Ace said, turning to Taylor as her mother walked past him. Neither of them noticed her stop and look at them. Taylor smiled, leaning up to kiss him passionately and keeping their eyes open.

"I'd like that." She whispered opening the door for Ace who slipped out of it quietly.

"He seems very nice." Her mother then said, causing the girl to jump.

"Mom!" She called, turning red and grinning.


End file.
